


All's Fair

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney run a training exercise for some new Marines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magickmoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/gifts).



“Congratulations, you’re all dead,” said John, when the buzzer had gone off to signal the end of the training exercise. The two dozen newly-minted Marines who had been one side of their mock-battle all gave each other questioning looks.

“That’s not to say your tactics weren’t sound,” John continued. “If we were on Earth, that would have practically guaranteed you a victory.”

He paused, long enough for them to start looking pleased with themselves.

“But we’re not on Earth, and those strategies will, like today, likely get you killed. I heard some of you wondering earlier if this game was a trick. The answer is… yes and no. On one hand, it was a chance for you to show your new CO how good you are and that you each can work in a team. But on the other hand, this was to show _you_ how much more you still have to learn if you want to stay alive here.”

John looked around at the new Marines, and grinned. “Now, let’s show you the superior enemy force that just defeated you. McKay!”

A puddle jumper de-cloaked beside him, and Rodney leaned against the open hatch, looking smug. “They did better than the last batch,” he said, casually.

“Some of you have already met Dr. McKay,” said John. “For those that haven’t, he’s our chief scientist. And a civilian. In fact, his whole team today— the people controlling the targeting drones, the remote-firing platforms and the ‘jumpers— were all civilian scientists.”

“Who kicked your butts,” put in Rodney.

John ignored him. “And it will be _your_ job, boys and girls, to protect these scientists, when you’re out in the field. So, that’s your lesson for today. Dismissed.”

The Marines broke rank, most of them wandering toward the temporary mess tent, and Rodney came down the ‘jumper’s ramp to join John.

“You’re really starting to enjoy that speech, aren’t you?” he said.

John snorted. “I just don’t want to see these kids get killed out here.”

“Hey,” Rodney said, softly. “You’re a good commander, John, and they’ll know you’re looking out for them.”

“Yeah,” John said, vaguely.

“And, you know, I won the war game,” said Rodney. “Shouldn’t I get some sort of… reward, from the enemy commander.”

John grinned, sliding his arm around Rodney’s waist. “Oh, absolutely,” he said, steering them back into the ‘jumper and sealing the hatch behind them.

THE END


End file.
